The conventional mechanism to increase directivity of a single radiator is to array several elements (antenna array) or increase its effective area. This last solution is relative easily for aperture antennas such as horns and parabolic reflectors for instance. However, for microstrip antennas, the effective area is directly related to the resonant frequency, i.e., if the effective area is changed, the resonant frequency of the fundamental mode also changes. Thus, to increase directivity for microstrip antennas, a microstrip array has to be used. The problem of a microstrip array is that it is necessary to feed a large number of elements using a feeding network. Such feeding network adds complexity and losses causing a low antenna efficiency.
As a consequence, it is highly desirable for practical applications to obtain a high-directivity antenna with a single fed antenna element. This is one of the purposes of the present invention.
Several approaches can be found in the prior art, as for example a microstrip Yagi-array antenna [J. Huang, A. Densmore, “Microstrip Yagi Array Antenna for Mobile Satellite Vehicle Application”, IEEE Transactions on Antennas and Propagation, vol. 39, n° 7, July 1991]. This antenna follows the concept of Yagi-Uda antenna where directivity of a single antenna (a dipole in the classical Yagi-Uda array) can be increased by adding several parasitic elements called director and reflectors. This concept has been applied for a mobile satellite application. By choosing properly the element spacing (around 0.35λo being λo the free-space wavelength), directivity can be improved.
However, this solution presents a significant drawback: if a substrate with a low dielectric constant is used in order to obtain large bandwidth, the patch size is larger than the above mentioned element spacing of around 0.35λo: the required distance can no longer be held. On the other hand, if a substrate with a high dielectric constant is used in order to reduce antenna size, the patch size is small and the coupling between elements will be insufficient for the Yagi effect function. In conclusions, although this may be a good practical solution for certain applications, it presents a limited design freedom.
Another known technique to improve directivity is to use several parasitic elements arranged on the same plane as the feed element (hereafter, the driven patch). This solution is specially suitable for broadband bandwidth. However, the radiation pattern changes across the band [G. Kumar, K. Gupta, “Non-radiating Edges and Four Edges Gap-Coupled Multiple Resonator Broad-Band Microstrip Antennas”, IEEE Transactions on Antennas and Propagation, vol. 33, n° 2, Feb. 1985].
A similar solution as the prior one, uses several parasitic elements on different layers [P. Lafleur, D. Roscoe, J. S. Wight, “Multiple Parasitic Coupling to an Outer Antenna Patch Element from Inner Patch Elements”, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/217,903]. The main practical problem of this solution is that several layers are needed yielding a mechanical complex structure.
A novel approach to obtain high-directivity microstrip antennas employs the concept of fractal geometry [C. Borja, G. Font, S. Blanch, J. Romeu, “High directivity fractal boundary microstrip patch antenna”, IEE Electronic Letters, vol. 26, no9, pp. 778-779, 2000], [J. Anguera, C. Puente, C. Borja, R. Montero, J. Soler, “Small and High Directivity Bowtie Patch Antenna based on the Sierpinski Fractal”, Microwave and Optical Technology Letters, vol. 31, no3, pp. 239-241, November 2001]. Such fractal-shaped microstrip patches present resonant modes called fracton and fractinos featuring high-directivity broadside radiation patterns. A very interesting feature of these antennas is that for certain geometries, the antenna presents multiple high-directivity broadside radiation patterns due to the existence of several fracton modes [G. Montesinos, J. Anguera, C. Puente, C. Borja, “The Sierpinski fractal bowtie patch: a multifracton-mode antenna”. IEEE Antennas and Propagation Society International Symposium, vol. 4, San Antonio, USA June 2002]. However, the disadvantage of this solution is that the resonant frequency where the directivity performance is achieved can not be controlled unless one changes the patch size dimensions.
Some interesting prior art antenna geometries, such as those based on space-filling and multilevel ones, are described in the PCT applications [“Multilevel Antennae”, publication number: WO0122528.], and [“Space-Filling Miniature Antennas”, publication number: WO0154225].
A multilevel structure for an antenna device, as it is known in the prior art, consists of a conducting structure including a set of polygons, all of said polygons featuring the same number of sides, wherein said polygons are electromagnetically coupled either by means of a capacitive coupling or ohmic contact, wherein the contact region between directly connected polygons is narrower than 50% of the perimeter of said polygons in at least 75% of said polygons defining said conducting multilevel structure. In this definition of multilevel structures, circles, and ellipses are included as well, since they can be understood as polygons with a very large (ideally infinite) number of sides. An antenna is said to be a multilevel antenna, when at least a portion of the antenna is shaped as a multilevel structure.
A space-filling curve for a space-filling antenna, as it is known in the prior art, is composed by at least ten segments which are connected in such a way that each segment forms an angle with their neighbours, i.e., no pair of adjacent segments define a larger straight segment, and wherein the curve can be optionally periodic along a fixed straight direction of space if and only if the period is defined by a non-periodic curve composed by at least ten connected segments and no pair of said adjacent and connected segments define a straight longer segment. Also, whatever the design of such SFC is, it can never intersect with itself at any point except the initial and final point (that is, the whole curve can be arranged as a closed curve or loop, but none of the parts of the curve can become a closed loop).